Titanic: The Musical (2009-TALC)
Titanc: The Musical (2009) by Peter Stone Summary: This musical is set on the ocean liner RMS Titanic which sank on its maiden voyage on April 15, 1912. Barrett is a stoker aboard the Titanic who proposes marriage via telegraph. Murdoch, the ship's officer, contemplates the responsibility of command while Kate McGowan and the Third Class passengers yearn for a better life in America. Chief Steward Etches and the millionaires he serves, exult in the wonders of their world and a Second Class passenger Alice Beane, a hardware store owner's wife, wants more out of life. (Broadway Musical Home) Production Staff *'Director:' Eric Hurst *'Producers:' Rebecca Mackay and Eric Hurst *'Sound Designer:' Zach Cramer *'Musical Director:' Michael Norris *'Technical Director:' Matthew Newbury *'Lighting Designer:' Shawn Smith *'Scenic Designer:' Matt McCormick *'Costume Designer:' Wanda Tillman *'Stage Managers:' Lenoir Brewer *'Assistant Stage Manager:' Paige Brand and Caroline W. Colletti *'Light Board Operator:' Ed Rankin *'Followspot Operators:' Charlotte Langston and Jessica Reaves *'Sound Operators:' Zach Cramer and Scott Freese *'Running Crew:' Lance Barden, Adam Bennett, Anne Elizabeth Clark, Valerie Collins Sean Ferrer, Ben Gilleland, Sarah Gilleland, Allan-Micheal Guithrie, Dale Holcomb, Cindy Holmes, Jeddy Kight, Chan Lin, Karlo Martin, Alicia McKnight Akin Ritchie, Stephanie Stephens, Wanda Tillman and Natalee White *'Props:' Caroline W. Colletti, Paige Brand Anthony Brewer, Lenoir Brewer, Sharon Christiansen and Chris Gorsuch *'Set Construction/Painting:' Ray Colletti, Tim Colletti, Nathaniel Compton, Marc Cramer, Roberta Freese, Scott M. Freese, Ben Gilleland, Sarah Gilleland, Dale Holcomb, Shannon Hurst, Will Jensen, David Jones, Cody Koch, Mark Koch, Matt McCormick, Matthew Newbury, Akin Ritchie, Evan Ross, Jim Ross, Meredith Ross, Liz Ruff, Martha Stewart, Gary Stilwell and Don Wallace *'Model Fabricators:' Michael Metz and Lynne Metz *'Wardrobe Assistants:' Patty Applegate, Rebecca Mackay, and Kim Mason *'Light Board Programmer/Project Designer:' Scott M. Freese *'Hairstyles:' Crystal Nelson *'Orchestra Contractor:' Shannon Hurst *'Rehearsal Accompanists:' Ali Edmonds and Kara Tesch *'Marketing:' Naomi Rose-Mock *'Logo and Poster Designer:' Frank Dietrich *'Program:' Jenny Wilhelm *'Photographers:' Ray Colletti and Caroline Sturtz *'House Manager:' Myla Wahlquist *'Box Office Operations:' Caroline Sturtz Orchestra *'Conductor:' Michael Norris *'Flute, Piccolo, Alto Flute:' Dennis Benning *'Oboe, English Horn:' Michael Homme *'Clarinet:' Christina Gil *'Clarinet, Flute:' Greg Stead *'Trumpet:' Virginia Prestwood and Steve Brailsford *'Horn:' Natalie Renfroe and Jack Renfroe *'Trombone:' Will Connell and Jason Lawrence *'Piano:' Ali Edmonds *'Keyboard (Srings):' Gerry Nielson *'Keyboard:' Lance McGee *'Bass:' Shannon Hurst *'Drum Set/Percussion:' Tyler York and Eliot Whitworth Cast List Officers & Crew of R.M.S. Titanic *'Captain E. J. Smith:' Duncan Hoehn *'First Officer William Murdoch:' Neil T. Cooker *'Second Officer Charles Lightoller:' Alex Pollard *'Third Officer Herbert J. Pitman:' Nick Henn *'Frederick Barret, Stoker:' Matt Jarvis *'Harold Brides, Radioman:' Jarrod Brian Zinser *'Henry Etches, First Class Steward:' Chris Gorsuch *'Andrew Latimer, Steward:' Miles Derwick *'Frederick Fleet, Lookout:' Tank Spears *'Quartermaster Robert Hitchens:' Wesley Callihan *'Chief Engineer Joseph Bell:' PJ Wilford *'Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall:' Chris Frazier *'Stewardess Robinson:' Elyse Wahlquist *'Stewardess Hutchinson:' Bobbie Freese *'Wallace Hartley, Bandmaster:' PJ Wilfoard *'Bandsman Bricoux:' Wesley Callihan *'Bandsman Taylor:' Chris Frazier *'The DaMicos:' Tank Spears and Elyse Wahlquist *'Bellboy:' Samara Ross Halleck Passengers abroad R.M.S. Titanic: First Class *'J. Bruce Ismay:' Travis Young *'Thomas Andrews:' Benjamin J. Mchugh *'Isidor Straus:' Ben Taylor *'Ida Staus:' Patty Applegate *'John J. Astor:' David Hearn *'Madeline Astor:' Marisa Mcinnes-Taylor *'Benjamin Guggenheim:' Sean Griffin *'Mme. Aubert:' Jordan Weinstein *'John B. Thayer:' Scott Bergman *'Marion Thayer:' Miriam Hillmer *'Jack Thayer:' Ryan Koch *'George Widener:' Stuart Folland *'Eleanor Widener:' Kathy Lacher *'Charlotte Cardoza:' Crystal Nelson *'J.H. Rogers:' Chris Nelson *'The Major:' Nick Henn Also: Sara De Revere, Sarah George, Jeff Hoh, Tank Spears and Bess Yunek Second Class *'Charles Clarke:' Will Nilson *'Caroline Neville:' Joye Anestis *'Edgar Beane:' Bart Pisapia *'Alice Beane:' Constance Clineman Also: Wesley Callihan, Neil T. Coker, Chris Frazier, Bobbie Freese, Alex Pollard, Tank Spears, Elyse Wahliquist, Jarrod Brian Zinser Third Class *'Kate McGowan:' Bess Yunek *'Kate Mullins:' Sarah George *'Kate Murphey:' Sara De Revere *'Jim Farell:' Jeff Hoh Also: Patty Applegtate, Scott Bergman, Wesley Callhan, Stuart Folland, Chris Frazier, Bobbie Freese, Sean Griffin, David Hearn, Miriam Hillmer, Nick Henn, Kathy Lacher, Marisa Mcinnes-Taylor, Crystal Nelson, Ben Taylor, Elyse Wahlquist, Jordan Weinstien, and PJ Wilford On Shore *'Frank Carlson:' Sean Griffin Production Calendar Audition Dates: Performance Dates: July 10-26, 2009 Ticket Sales Tickets Sold: 2594 Revenue: Awards Nominations: Awards: